User blog:1999bug/Reign of the Icemonsters
Reign of the Icemonsters pt. One "Well guys, we've finally done it.We finally returned all of the Lavamonsters back into Rockmonsters, which we still need to stop..." Rex said in his most enthusiastic voice "The Rockmonsters may not of been the problem anyway, it was probably just the crystals." "We don't know about the crystals, they may grow back, or they may have already." Brains started, but the cave started to shake "I believe I was just proved correct." he mumbled. Instead of Rockmonsters, the next thing they saw was a Thunder Driller, driving toward them.It parked, and Brains soon realized that it was causing the rumblings, not Rockmonsters.Duke jumped out of the Driller, along with Doc, who was wearing a heat-proof vest, "Well, it looks like someone just had a surprise!" he said. "Not a surprise, but I must say, where did you get a Thunder Driller?I thought they were stuck in caves along with our other old vehicles?" Brains said. "Well, yes, but we finally were able to get back to the caverns above.We also found new crystals and Rockmonsters!!!" Duke said. "See, Rex?" Brains said. "Most of the vehicles were salvaged, but some were destroyed by Rockmonsters..." "Well, I say we take a trip to the surface." Doc interupted. "But the caves to the surface have collapsed!" Duke replied. "Oh, yes.Bad news.We can't get back to the surface." "REALLY BAD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!" Rex scremed. "Uh....yes.....I guess that old saying 'Go die in a hole' is coming true." Doc said. "You wanna bet?! "I know, we'll run out of food, eventually, but I think we can risk drilling upwards." "But we could hit water!" said Brains. "If we decide to, we could try and build vehicles, like submarines, or something, that will be able to drill and be water-proof." Rex replied. "Genious!" Duke said "Let's get started!" The next few days, the miners worked on vehicles, and eventually, made working prototypes. "Okay, let's hope we don't hit water!" Duke nearly cried. They started Drilling, but soon ran into a group of Rockmonsters. "Great!Rockmonsters!" Doc sighed. Suddenly, after hours, they broke surface onto a barren land, covered in snow. "Antarctica!" Brains heaved a breath "How did we manage to get here in a few hours, without hitting water?It's physically impossible!" "Impossible is our game!" Duke hollered. Suddenly, from the same hole the Miners drilled up from, came several Rockmonsters, Glaciator, Boulderax, Sulfurix, and.....wait......a ''transparent ''monster?As soon as they broke surface, they froze, and became solid ice, weird.Suddenly they came back to life, and they caused a snow storm. "Uh oh." Rex winced "Icemonsters!" "You know what this means?" Duke said "It's monster fighting time!Go build us some flame throwers, Rex!" Reign of the Icemonsters pt. Two Rex had just finished his trip back to their old area in the core, where they had left the other vehicles. He sat down the keys to the Thunder Driller and walked to the Titanium Command Rig, he went into the main control center and flipped a switch.Suddenly, all the vehicles revved up. "Ah, I guess that feature still works!" he said, as he started filling the Command Rig with spare parts for vehicles and weapons "Now, let's see if the vehicles will follow the rig..." Rex pulled the Command Rig out of the area where it was parked, and headed back through the tunnel, to Antarctica. } As soon as the Command Rig rolled, all the other vehicles did too, and Rex was soon back to the raging snow storm. "It's gotten worse.I should build the flame throwers and see if they'll work...." he mumbled as he started work on them, but the first on caught fire "Ah man!". "REX!WE N-N-NEED TH-TH-THO-THOSE FLA-FLA-FLAME THROWERS N-NOW!WE'RE FREEZING TO D-DEATH!" "Now wonder!Lava Proof suits aren't made for intense cold.Did you change them to 'heat' mode?" Rex replied "I'll make some special 'Arctic' suits for you guys soon, but for now, get in one of the warm vehicles...." Suddenly Rex`s flame throwers surged to life, igniting, and creating a shield of heat. "I better try these out." he said, and ran off. ---- "Ah.We're f-finally w-warmed up..." Duke said sympithetically. "Yeah, a-and Rex finished his flame throwers.I wonder if they'll w-work..." Brains replied eagerly. "Hopefully" Doc sighed, but nobody could here him over the screaming from outside the vehicle... "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Duke yelled. "Rex!He's in trouble!" Brains cried, as he jumped out of the vehicle. Rex was outside running in circles, his skin was red, and suddenly, he froze. "Not good...Really bad, actually...." Brains mumbled "I guess I'll have to un-freeze him in the lab, like we did with the frozen Lavamonsters. Reign of the Icemonsters pt. 3 "HOT! HOT!" Rex yelped. "Hot? You were frozen" Brains mumbled ", this sound like a serious case of frostbite!" "Maybe if you took a shower in some hot water...." Duke suggested. "Hm.Hot water?Not a bad idea!" Brains theorized. "Um.....okay...." Rex said. "What are the chances that we can use fire to fight fire- er- use ice to fight ice?" Doc asked. "Not likely, but what do you mean, exactly?" Brains replied in an excited voice, because he believed Doc was on to something. "Would Liquid Nitrogen work to fight Icemonsters?" "Um...........I honestly have no clue." "Well, maybe they'd have a taste of their own medicine!" "Medicine?Yuck" Duke said "What to do they take, Asprin?" "No Duke, it's a metaphor, as is 'Fight Fire with Fire'." Brains replied "Really?Hm." Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon